1. FC Kaiserslautern
Der 1. FC Kaiserslautern (kurz: 1. FCK oder FCK) ist ein Sportverein aus Kaiserslautern, der vor allem durch seine Fußballabteilung deutschlandweit bekannt ist. Die Profi-Fußballer des FCK spielen in der Saison 2010/11 in der 1. Bundesliga und gehören mit vier Deutschen Meisterschaften und zwei DFB-Pokalsiegen zu den erfolgreichsten Mannschaften des Landes. Aktuell belegt der FCK den achten Platz in der Ewigen Tabelle der Bundesliga. Der Verein hat etwa 13.300 Mitglieder (Stand Dezember 2008).wormser-zeitung.de: exakt 13.303, Stand vom 5. Dezember 2008 Neben der Fußballabteilung unterhält der 1. FC Kaiserslautern auch Sportarten wie Basketball, Boxen, Handball, Hockey, Leichtathletik, Running und Triathlon. Internationale Bekanntheit erlangte der Verein unter anderem durch das Erreichen des Champions League Viertelfinals 1999 und der zweimaligen Teilnahme am UEFA-Pokal-Halbfinale. Einmalig ist auch, dass der FCK in der Saison 1997/98 als Aufsteiger die Meisterschaft gewann. Heimstätte der Fußballer ist das Fritz-Walter-Stadion in Kaiserslautern, benannt nach dem Kapitän der DFB-Nationalelf, die 1954 den Weltmeistertitel gewann. Stammbaum thumb|upright|Historische Entwicklung der Logos des Vereins. FC Palatia um 1901, FV Kaiserslautern (2) um 1909–1929, SV Phönix um 1910–1929, FV Phönix um 1929–1931, und 1. FC 1932–1955, 1955–1969 und seit 1969 Der 1. FC Kaiserslautern (bis 1932 FV Phönix Kaiserslautern) entstand am 28. Mai 1929 durch Fusion der Kaiserslauterer Vereine SV Phönix 1910 und FV 1900. Letzterer war wiederum das Produkt des Zusammenschlusses der drei Vereine FC 1900, FC Palatia 1901 und FC Bavaria 1902 am 1. März 1909. Der FC 1900 schließlich entstand am 2. Juni 1900 durch Fusion des Fußballclubs Germania 1896 und der Fußballgesellschaft 1899. Erfolge der Vorgängervereine * Der FC 1900 erreichte 1909 mit dem Gewinn der Meisterschaft des Westkreises des Süddeutschen Fußball-Verbands den ersten Erfolg der Vereinsgeschichte. Bis 1914 gehörte der Verein der Westkreisliga an. * Der FV 1900 war 1919 Gründungsmitglied der Bezirksliga, jedoch stieg er 1923 ab. Geschichte Gauliga (1933−1945) Zwei Jahre nach dem Wiederaufstieg in die Bezirksliga qualifizierte sich der FCK 1933 als Zweitplatzierter für die neu gegründete Gauliga. Zwei Jahre später stieg der FCK wieder in die Bezirksliga ab, bevor er 1937 in die Gauliga zurückkehrte. Doch bereits ein Jahr später stiegen sie wieder ab, um im folgenden Jahr den Wiederaufstieg zu schaffen. Bis 1944, als der Spielbetrieb der Gauliga kriegsbedingt beendet werden musste, spielte der FCK weiter in dieser Liga. 1942 gewannen die Pfälzer die Meisterschaft im Gau Westmark. Damit waren sie erstmals für die Endrunde um die deutsche Meisterschaft qualifiziert, schieden aber mit einem 3:9 gegen den FC Schalke 04 bereits in der Vorrunde aus. Im letzten Kriegsjahr bildete der FCK eine Kriegsspielgemeinschaft mit dem VfR Kaiserslautern, die aber kein Pflichtspiel mehr austragen konnte. In der Saison 1938/39 war Fritz Walter erstmals für den FCK aktiv. Am 14. Juli 1940 debütierte der damals 19-jährige Walter auch beim 9:3 der deutschen Nationalmannschaft gegen Rumänien. In diesem Spiel gelangen ihm drei Tore. Walter wurde damit erster Nationalspieler des FCK. Oberliga (1945−1963) thumb|Die fünf Kaiserslauterer WM-Helden von Bern. In Bronze vor dem [[Fritz-Walter-Stadion in Kaiserslautern. Von links nach rechts: Werner Liebrich, Fritz Walter, Werner Kohlmeyer, Horst Eckel, Ottmar Walter.]]thumb|Plastik „Elf-Freunde-Kreisel“ In der Oberliga Südwest war der 1. FC Kaiserslautern lange das Maß aller Dinge. In den ersten 13 Jahren wurden die Pfälzer zehnmal Meister und zweimal Vizemeister und mit der Meisterschaft 1947 und 1948 gleichzeitig Französischer Zonenmeister. Erst ab 1958 verlor der FCK den Kontakt zur Tabellenspitze, wurde Dritter, Fünfter und zweimal Vierter, ehe 1963 im letzten Oberligajahr eine weitere Südwestmeisterschaft gelang. Auch überregional war der FCK in dieser Phase erfolgreich. Nach Siegen in der Endrunde der Deutschen Meisterschaft gegen den TSV 1860 München und den TuS Neuendorf erreichten die Pfälzer 1948 erstmals das Finale, in welchem sie gegen den 1. FC Nürnberg mit 1:2 unterlagen. Im darauffolgenden Jahr wurden die Roten Teufel nach einem 2:1 gegen Kickers Offenbach Dritter in der deutschen Meisterschaft. Am 30. Juni 1951 wurde der 1. FC Kaiserslautern nach einem 2:1 über Preußen Münster erstmals Deutscher Fußballmeister. Die zweite Meisterschaft konnte der FCK am 21. Juni 1953 nach einem 4:1 im Finale gegen den VfB Stuttgart feiern. Das Finale um die Deutsche Meisterschaft 1954 verloren die Pfälzer völlig überraschend mit 1:5 gegen Hannover 96. Trotz erheblicher Proteste seitens der Medien ignorierte der Bundestrainer Sepp Herberger diese peinliche Niederlage und baute das deutsche Team für die Weltmeisterschaft 1954 trotzdem um das FCK-Gerüst Fritz Walter, Ottmar Walter, Werner Liebrich, Horst Eckel und Werner Kohlmeyer auf. Herbergers Mut wurde belohnt: Am 4. Juli 1954 wurde Deutschland mit den fünf Pfälzern erstmals Fußball-Weltmeister. Am 26. Juni 1955 nahm der 1. FC Kaiserslautern zum letzten Mal am Endspiel um die Deutsche Meisterschaft teil. Er unterlag gegen Rot-Weiss Essen mit 3:4. Am 13. September 1961 standen die Roten Teufel erstmals im Finale um den DFB-Pokal, zogen allerdings mit 0:2 gegen Werder Bremen den Kürzeren. Durchgehend Bundesligist (1963−1996) [[Datei:Fritz-Walter-Stadion-Teufel.jpg|thumb|upright|Logo des 1. FCK, Logo zur FIFA WM 2006 und der Teufel vom Betzenberg am Fritz-Walter-Stadion]] In der Saison 1963/64 war der 1. FC Kaiserslautern eines von 16 Gründungsmitgliedern der Bundesliga. Die erste Saison beendeten die Pfälzer auf dem zwölften Tabellenplatz. In den Folgejahren hatte der FCK selten Kontakt zur Tabellenspitze und spielte oft gegen den Abstieg. Am 1. Juli 1972 erreichte der FCK zum zweiten Mal das DFB-Pokalfinale, unterlag aber erneut, diesmal mit 0:5 gegen den FC Schalke 04. Am 13. September 1972 bestritt der 1. FC Kaiserslautern sein erstes Europapokalspiel. Beim englischen Vertreter Stoke City gab es eine 1:3 Niederlage. Nach einem 4:0 im Rückspiel drang der FCK bis ins Viertelfinale vor, wo Borussia Mönchengladbach Endstation war. 1976 verloren die Roten Teufel auch ihr drittes DFB-Pokalfinale, diesmal mit 0:2 gegen den Hamburger SV. Auch im Jahre 1981 konnten die Pfälzer mit einem 1:3 gegen Eintracht Frankfurt das Endspiel nicht gewinnen. In der Saison 1981/82 konnte der 1. FCK seinen bis dahin größten internationalen Erfolg feiern. Im UEFA-Pokal drang man bis ins Halbfinale vor und unterlag dort dem IFK Göteborg, nachdem man im Viertelfinale Real Madrid mit einem 5:0 im Rückspiel – das Hinspiel ging noch 1:3 verloren – ausgeschaltet hatte. 89/90 geriet der Verein in Abstiegsgefahr, doch die Rückkehr von Trainer Karl-Heinz Feldkamp führte dazu, dass doch noch der Klassenerhalt gelang. Am 19. Mai 1990 konnten die Lauterer im fünften Anlauf den DFB-Pokal endlich in den Händen halten. Im Finale gab es ein 3:2 gegen Werder Bremen. Im darauffolgenden Jahr gelang dem FCK mit dem Gewinn der dritten deutschen Meisterschaft eine riesige Überraschung. Zudem wurde Stefan Kuntz in dieser Saison, als bisher einziger Spieler des FCK, zum Fußballer des Jahres gekürt, die Mannschaft wurde zur Mannschaft des Jahres 1991 gewählt. In der Folgezeit bis zur Saison 1995/1996 konnte sich der FCK im Spitzenfeld der Tabelle etablieren, 1994 errang der 1. FC Kaiserslautern unter Trainer Friedel Rausch Platz 2 hinter dem FC Bayern; gegen Ende der Saison war dem Verein eine Siegesserie gelungen, die den Abstand zum Rekordmeister auf einen Punkt verkürzt hatte. Der Aderlass nach Ende der Saison 1994/1995, als Ciriaco Sforza und Stefan Kuntz den Verein verließen, konnte nicht kompensiert werden. So stieg der 1. FC Kaiserslautern in der Bundesligasaison 95/96 erstmals aus der ersten Bundesliga ab; im letzten Spiel hätten die Roten Teufel einen Sieg gegen den unmittelbaren Konkurrenten im Abstiegskampf Bayer 04 Leverkusen gebraucht. Nachdem Pavel Kuka die Lauterer in Führung gebracht hatte, erzielte die „Werkself“ in der 82. Minute den Ausgleich. Nur eine Woche später gewann der Verein, zum zweiten Mal in der Vereinsgeschichte den DFB-Pokal (im Finale 1:0 gegen den Karlsruher SC durch ein Freistoßtor von Martin Wagner). Vom Bundesliga-Absteiger zur Meisterschaft (1996−2001) miniatur|[[Briefmarken-Jahrgang 1998 der Bundesrepublik Deutschland|Briefmarke von 1998 zur Fußballmeisterschaft]] Im Europapokal der Pokalsieger erfolgte bereits in der ersten Runde gegen FK Roter Stern Belgrad das Aus. Nach einem 1:0 im Hinspiel gewann der jugoslawische Vertreter das Rückspiel mit 4:0 nach Verlängerung. Unter Trainer Otto Rehhagel gelang jedoch mit nur vier Saisonniederlagen der sofortige Wiederaufstieg; das 7:6 gegen den SV Meppen stellt das bis heute torreichste Spiel der zweiten Bundesliga dar. Ein Jahr später folgte der sensationelle Gewinn der vierten Deutschen Meisterschaft. Der Titelgewinn als Aufsteiger 1998 stellte ein Novum in der Geschichte des Deutschen Fußballs dar, was mit der zweiten Wahl zur Mannschaft des Jahres nach 1991 belohnt wurde. Bereits am ersten Spieltag wurde der FC Bayern München besiegt, der den gesamten Saisonverlauf über den Lauterern im Meisterschaftskampf „hinterherhinken“ sollte. Ab dem vierten Spieltag wurde die Tabellenführung nicht mehr aus der Hand gegeben. Genau wie in der Vorsaison wurden nur vier Spiele verloren. right|thumb|150px|Eintrittskarte der Saison 2000/2001 1998/99 erreichte der FCK in der Champions League das Viertelfinale und belegte in der Bundesliga den fünften Platz, nachdem man eine Teilnahme an der Qualifikation zur Champions League durch eine 1:5-Niederlage im letzten Spiel gegen Eintracht Frankfurt verspielt hatte. Mit namhaften Neuzugängen wie Youri Djorkaeff und Mario Basler erreichte der FCK am Ende der Saison 1999/2000 das vorgegebene Ziel, auch in der nächsten Saison international zu spielen, mit einem erneuten fünften Platz, auch wenn sechs Heimniederlagen einen bitteren Beigeschmack hinterließen. Im UEFA-Pokal schied man in der dritten Runde aus. In der Spielzeit 2000/01 trat Otto Rehhagel nach einem misslungenen Saisonstart mit nur sechs Punkten aus sechs Spielen zurück. Absturz in die untere Tabellenhälfte und erneuter Abstieg (2001−2006) Nach dem Ende der Ära Rehhagel geriet der FCK sowohl sportlich als auch finanziell in Schwierigkeiten. Letztere rührten daher, dass in den Folgejahren Spieler mit internationaler Erfahrung wie Taribo West, Steffen Freund, Christian Nerlinger, Carsten Jancker und Stefan Malz geholt wurden, die sich jedoch alle als Fehleinkäufe erwiesen. Unter Rehhagel-Nachfolger Andreas Brehme schien der sportliche Erfolg zunächst weiterzugehen, so stand der FCK im April 2001 kurz vor Saisonende im UEFA-Cup-Halbfinale gegen Deportivo Alavés, sowie auf Platz 3 der Bundesligatabelle. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an erfolgte ein totaler sportlicher Einbruch, der wenig später durch den bekannt gewordenen Finanzskandal um die Führungsriege der FCK-Verantwortlichen flankiert wurde. Der FCK schied chancenlos aus dem UEFA-Pokal-Wettbewerb aus, schloss nach einem katastrophalen Saisonfinale die Spielrunde lediglich auf Platz 8 ab und verpasste den Einzug in den UEFA-Pokal-Wettbewerb. Zum Auftakt der Saison 2001/02 gewann der FCK die ersten sieben Spiele hintereinander und stellte damit den Rekord des FC Bayern München ein, belegte jedoch am Saisonende nur einen enttäuschenden 7. Platz. In der Saison 2002/03 schien der Verein praktisch abgestiegen und kurz vor der Insolvenz, doch der Brehme-Nachfolger Eric Gerets brachte den Verein sportlich wieder in die Spur und sicherte mit einer sensationellen Rückrunde den Klassenerhalt. Einen weiteren Erfolg gab es noch im Jahre 2003, als der FCK erneut das DFB-Pokalfinale erreichte, in dem er allerdings gegen den FC Bayern München mit 1:3 unterlag. In finanzieller Hinsicht konnte der Verein mit Hilfe des Vorstandsvorsitzenden René C. Jäggi weitgehend saniert werden, jedoch mit starker Beteiligung des Landes Rheinland-Pfalz sowie dem Verkauf des vereinseigenen Stadions. In der Saison 2003/04 geriet der 1. FC Kaiserslautern erneut in Abstiegsnöte. Gerets musste seinen Stuhl für Kurt Jara räumen, der wiederum den Klassenerhalt schaffte. Nach einer soliden Saison 2004/05, die jedoch mit der Entlassung des bei den Fans ungeliebten Kurt Jara mit dem 12. Tabellenplatz zu Ende ging, setzte der FCK für die Saison 2005/06 mit Michael Henke zunächst auf einen jungen Trainer. Bereits wenig später musste dieser wegen mangelnden Erfolges dem ehemaligen FCK-Spieler Wolfgang Wolf als Trainer weichen. Doch auch Wolf konnte den Abstieg nicht verhindern, sodass der FCK in der Saison 2005/06 zum zweiten Mal in seiner Vereinsgeschichte nach 1996 aus der 1. Bundesliga abstieg. Am letzten Spieltag der Saison 2005/2006 am 13. Mai 2006 reichte ein 2:2-Remis gegen den direkten Konkurrenten VfL Wolfsburg nicht, um die Klasse zu erhalten. Vier Jahre Zweitklassigkeit (2006–2010) thumb|Fritz-Walter-Stadion Trotz Abstieg meldeten sich innerhalb von zwei Monaten über 1.000 neue Mitglieder beim FCK an und hoben die Mitgliederanzahl auf rund 11.100 an, die bis Ende November 2006 auf rund 11.500 weiter zunahm. Die Saison 2006/07 verlief für die Pfälzer dennoch enttäuschend. Trotz eines vierten Rangs zur Winterpause und nur zwei Punkten Rückstand auf einen Aufstiegsplatz wurde der Verein mit nur 23 Zählern in der Rückrunde Sechster, weshalb Wolfgang Wolf noch während der Saison entlassen wurde. Der bisherige Co-Trainer Wolfgang Funkel übernahm den Posten des Cheftrainers bis Saisonende. Der Verein schickte unter dem neuverpflichteten Coach Kjetil Rekdal in der Saison 2007/08 eine junge Mannschaft mit der Zielsetzung „oberes Tabellendrittel“ auf den Platz, die jedoch nach der Hinrunde einen Abstiegsplatz belegte. Nach der 1:2-Niederlage im Heimspiel gegen 1860 München am 19. Spieltag zog der Vorstand die Konsequenzen aus dem sportlichen Misserfolg und stellte Rekdal frei. Bis zur Verpflichtung von Milan Šašić als Cheftrainer war Alois Schwartz Interimstrainer. Unter Šašić gelang eine gewisse Aufholjagd, wenngleich sich der Verein bis zum vorletzten Spieltag auf einem Abstiegsplatz befand. Der letzte Spieltag brachte ein Fernduell des 1. FC Kaiserslautern mit dem VfL Osnabrück, dem FC Augsburg und den Kickers Offenbach mit sich, die den vierten und letzten Absteiger in die zur Folgesaison neu gegründete 3. Liga unter sich ausmachten. Der FCK schaffte schließlich mit einem 3:0-Heimsieg gegen den 1. FC Köln den Klassenerhalt, während Offenbach mit einer 0:3-Niederlage gegen Osnabrück den kürzeren zog und absteigen musste. In der darauffolgenden Saison wurde Milan Šašić nach schlechten Leistungen des Teams in der Rückrunde und internen Querelen am 4. Mai, drei Tage nach einer 1:5-Niederlage bei Hansa Rostock, entlassen. So belegte der FCK zum Ende der Hinrunde noch den zweiten Tabellenplatz, zum Zeitpunkt der Trennung lagen die Roten Teufel nurmehr auf Platz sechs. Als Interimstrainer wurde erneut Alois Schwartz eingestellt der die Mannschaft in den letzten Spielen der Saison leitete. Der Verein belegte letztlich den 7. Platz. thumb|[[Georges Mandjeck mit der Meisterschale]] Im Sommer 2009 wurde Marco Kurz als neuer Cheftrainer verpflichtet. Da Kurz in seiner bisherigen Trainerlaufbahn keine großen Erfolge feiern konnte, war die Erwartungshaltung der FCK-Fans entsprechend gering. Trotzdem startete die Mannschaft mit zwei Siegen gut in die Saison. Am 7. Spieltag stand man schließlich zum ersten Mal auf Platz eins der Tabelle. Die guten Leistungen bestätigte der FCK im Verlauf der Hinrunde und wurde so souverän mit 39 Punkten Herbstmeister. In der Rückrunde gab man den ersten Tabellenplatz nicht mehr her und hatte am 32. Spieltag erstmals die Chance, sich den vorzeitigen Aufstieg zu sichern. Der benötigte Heimsieg gegen Hansa Rostock wurde jedoch nicht eingefahren (0:1). Zwei Tage später, am 25. April 2010, stiegen die Roten Teufel in Abwesenheit auf, da der Tabellendritte FC Augsburg im Spiel gegen den FSV Frankfurt nicht über ein 1:1 hinauskam und somit den FCK rechnerisch nicht mehr einholen konnte. Hunderte FCK-Fans wohnten dem Spiel im Stadion am Bornheimer Hang bei, um den FSV zu unterstützen und den Aufstieg zu feiern. Zudem wurde am letzten Spieltag gegen den FC Augsburg vor 50.300 Zuschauern die Zweitliga-Meisterschaft perfekt gemacht. Besondere Spiele Statistikdaten zu den einzelnen Spielen befinden sich bei 1. FC Kaiserslautern/Namen und Zahlen, erreichbar durch Verlinkung der Spielpaarungen. Endspiele ; 1. FC Kaiserslautern – Preußen Münster 2:1 : Am 30. Juni 1951 trat der 1. FC Kaiserslautern im Finale der Deutschen Meisterschaft gegen Preußen Münster an. 107.000 Zuschauer verfolgten das Spiel im Berliner Olympiastadion, bei dem Preußen Münster durch Gerritzen (47.) mit 1:0 in Führung ging. Doch Ottmar Walter machte den 2:1 Sieg für die Pfälzer durch seine Treffer in der 61. und 74. Minute perfekt, was die erste Deutsche Meisterschaft in der Geschichte des 1. FC Kaiserslautern bedeutete. ; 1. FC Kaiserslautern – VfB Stuttgart 4:1 : Am 21. Juni 1953 erspielte sich der 1. FC Kaiserslautern seine 2. Deutsche Meisterschaft im Berliner Olympiastadion vor 80.000 Zuschauern. Im Endspiel besiegte man den VfB Stuttgart mit 4:1 durch Treffer von Fritz Walter (37.), Karl Wanger (57.), Erwin Scheffler (78.) und Willi Wenzel (83.). Die beiden Meisterschaften aus den Jahren 1951 und 1953 gelten als die größten Momente der sog. „Goldenen Jahre“ der „Walter-Elf“. ; 1. FC Kaiserslautern – SV Werder Bremen 3:2 : Am 19. Mai 1990 bestritt der 1. FC Kaiserslautern bereits sein 5. DFB-Pokalfinale. Bisher konnte man den Titel nicht gewinnen, doch an diesem Tage gelang den Roten Teufeln der erste Sieg im Endspiel. Vor 76.000 Zuschauern im Berliner Olympiastadion führte man gegen Werder Bremen durch Treffer von Bruno Labbadia (19., 26.) und Stefan Kuntz (30.) zur Halbzeit bereits mit 3:0. In der 2. Halbzeit konnten die Bremer durch Treffer von Neubarth (54.) und Burgsmüller (72.) nur auf 3:2 verkürzen. ; 1. FC Kaiserslautern – Karlsruher SC 1:0 : 25. Mai 1996: Nur eine Woche nach dem bitteren Abstieg in die 2. Bundesliga traf der 1. FC Kaiserslautern im Berliner Olympiastadion vor 75.800 Zuschauern auf den Südwest-Rivalen Karlsruher SC zum DFB-Pokalfinale. Martin Wagner traf an diesem Tag durch einen Freistoß in der 42. Minute zum 1:0 für den FCK und machte damit den 2. DFB-Pokalsieg perfekt. Andere Spiele ; 1. FC Kaiserslautern – FC Bayern München 7:4 : Am 20. Oktober 1973 führte nach 57 Spielminuten der FC Bayern München durch jeweils zwei Tore von Bernd Gersdorff und Gerd Müller und dem zwischenzeitlichen Anschlusstreffer von Josef Pirrung bereits mit 1:4. Der 1. FC Kaiserslautern konnte das Spiel innerhalb der letzten 30 Minuten noch drehen und gewann mit 7:4. Die weiteren Tore erzielten Josef Pirrung, Herbert Laumen (je 2), Klaus Toppmöller und Ernst Diehl. Der FC Bayern unterbreitete daraufhin direkt nach Spielende Josef Pirrung ein Vertragsangebot, was dieser ablehnte. ; 1. FC Kaiserslautern – Real Madrid 5:0 : Im Viertelfinal-Hinspiel um den UEFA-Pokal 1981/82 verlor der 1. FC Kaiserslautern bei der deutlich favorisierten Mannschaft von Real Madrid (Santiago-Bernabéu-Stadion) mit 1:3. Den Anschlusstreffer erzielte Norbert Eilenfeldt mit einem verwandelten Elfmeter in der 80. Minute. Zwei Treffer von Friedhelm Funkel im Rückspiel am 17. März 1982 egalisierten diese Niederlage. Hannes Bongartz (50.), Norbert Eilenfeldt (56.) und Rainer Geye (73.) schossen drei weitere Tore gegen die durch die Platzverweise gegen San Jose (34.), Cunningham (40.) und Pineda (67.) dezimierten Spanier. Damit zog der 1. FC Kaiserslautern erstmals ins Halbfinale des UEFA-Cups ein. ; 1. FC Köln – 1. FC Kaiserslautern 2:6 : 15. Juni 1991: Die Roten Teufel reisten am letzten Spieltag der Saison 1990/91 ins Müngersdorfer Stadion zum 1. FC Köln, wo ihnen der erste Deutsche Meistertitel in der Bundesliga gelingen sollte. Außergewöhnlich waren hierbei die Unterstützung von ca. 40.000 Gästefans sowie das Ergebnis von 6:2 für den FCK, bei dem Haber (2), Winkler (2), Dooley und Schupp trafen. Durch den Auswärtssieg wurde das Ergebnis des zeitgleich spielenden FC Bayern München (2:2 gegen den KFC Uerdingen 05), der in dieser Saison nur den 2. Platz belegte, irrelevant. ; 1. FC Kaiserslautern – FC Barcelona 3:1 : thumb|Westkurve im Spiel gegen den FC Barcelona In der Saison 1991/92 hatte der Überraschungs-Meister gegen den FC Barcelona die Möglichkeit, sich für die erstmals ausgespielte Gruppenphase der Champions League zu qualifizieren. Die erste Runde meisterten die Pfälzer gegen den bulgarischen Vertreter Etar Veliko Tarnovo ohne Probleme. Das Hinspiel der zweiten Runde gewann der FC Barcelona überlegen mit 2:0; das so wichtige Auswärtstor hatte Guido Hoffmann auf dem Fuß, der freistehend das leere Tor verfehlte. Im Rückspiel führte Kaiserslautern nach zwei Toren von Demir Hotic und einem Treffer von Bjarne Goldbæk nach 76 Minuten 3:0. Das hätte gereicht. In der 90. Minute traf José Mari Bakero nach einem Freistoß von Ronald Koeman per Kopf zum 3:1, was aufgrund der Auswärtstorregel das Ausscheiden für den 1. FC Kaiserslautern bedeutete und dem FC Barcelona den späteren Gewinn des Europapokals ermöglichte. ; Bayer 04 Leverkusen – 1. FC Kaiserslautern 1:1 : Am 18. Mai 1996 fand das „Endspiel“ um den Klassenerhalt zwischen Bayer 04 Leverkusen und Kaiserslautern statt. Leverkusen reichte ein Remis zum Verbleib in der 1. Bundesliga, während der FCK das Spiel gewinnen musste um die Klasse zu halten. Bis zur 81. Minute führte der 1. FCK durch ein Tor von Pavel Kuka mit 1:0. Nachdem die Lauterer den Ball ins Aus spielten, da ein Spieler verletzt auf dem Platz lag, führte Paulo Sergio den darauf folgenden Einwurf aus. Statt den Ball zum Gegner zu werfen, wie es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz des Fair Play ist, warf Sergio den Ball zu einem Mitspieler. Den folgenden Konter schloss Markus Münch mit einem Schuss ab, den Torwart Andreas Reinke nicht festhalten konnte und besiegelte damit den ersten Abstieg der Pfälzer nach 34 Jahren ununterbrochener Bundesligazugehörigkeit. ; 1. FC Kaiserslautern – VfL Wolfsburg 4:0 : Am 2. Mai 1998, dem vorletzten Spieltag der Saison 1997/98, gelang Kaiserslautern als Tabellenführer der Bundesliga ein 4:0 gegen den Mitaufsteiger vom VfL Wolfsburg, was aufgrund des gleichzeitigen Unentschiedens (0:0) des FC Bayern München beim MSV Duisburg bedeutete, dass der FCK als erster Aufsteiger der Bundesligageschichte Deutscher Meister wurde. Gefeierter Held war Olaf Marschall, der zweimal traf. Die beiden weiteren Treffer steuerten Martin Wagner und Jürgen Rische bei. ; VfL Wolfsburg – 1. FC Kaiserslautern 2:2 : Am letzten Spieltag der Saison 2005/06 musste Kaiserslautern beim direkten Konkurrent des FCK im Kampf um den Klassenerhalt beim VfL Wolfsburg antreten. Ähnlich wie zehn Jahre zuvor brauchte der FCK einen Sieg, dem Gegner reichte ein Unentschieden zum Klassenverbleib. Nach der frühen Führung der Gäste durch Halil Altıntop brachte die Niedersachsen ein Doppelschlag Mitte der zweiten Halbzeit mit 2:1 in Führung. Zwar konnte Kaiserslautern in der Schlussphase noch zum 2:2 ausgleichen, zum Auswärtssieg reichte es jedoch nicht mehr. ; 1. FC Kaiserslautern – 1. FC Köln 3:0 : In der Saison 2007/08 stand der 1. FC Kaiserslautern zum ersten Mal seit der Gründung der Bundesliga kurz vor dem Abstieg in die Drittklassigkeit. Am 18. Mai 2008 gastierte der bereits als Aufsteiger feststehende 1. FC Köln auf dem Betzenberg. An diesem letzten Spieltag benötigte der FCK einen Sieg, um noch in der 2. Bundesliga zu bleiben. 48.500 Zuschauer verfolgten das Spiel im ausverkauften Fritz-Walter-Stadion. Erst in der 70. Spielminute gelang Josh Simpson der Treffer zum 1:0, ehe Marcel Ziemer den Sieg mit seinen beiden Treffern (75., 81.) perfekt machen konnte. Erstmals gelang es einer Mannschaft den Klassenerhalt noch zu schaffen, nachdem sie fünf Spieltage vor Saisonende acht Punkte Rückstand auf einen Nichtabstiegsplatz hatte. Dieses Spiel wurde in Anlehnung an die Kampagne „Lautrer Herzblut“ als „Herzblutfinale“ auf DVD veröffentlicht. Nach dem Spiel kam es inmitten der jubelnden Fans im Innenraum des Stadions zu Ausschreitungen zwischen Anhängern des 1. FC Köln und des 1. FC Kaiserslautern. Zuschauer und Fankultur Die Fans des FCK thumb|Westkurve im April 2000 Die FCK-Fans sind in rund 400 Fanclubs weltweit organisiert. Der erste und heute noch bestehende Fan-Club Nomborn wurde am 9. Juni 1969 gegründet.fck.de: Nomborn - Der erste Fanclub Das bekannteste Online-Fanzine des Vereins ist der-betze-brennt.de. Die fanatischsten Anhänger stehen in der Westkurve, die durch jene lautstarken Fans bundesweit Bekanntheit erlangte. Nachdem der Zuschauerschnitt seit dem Rekord aus der Saison 1998/99 mit durchschnittlich 41.010 Besuchern rückläufig war, kommen seit 2008 wieder mehr Menschen ins Fritz-Walter-Stadion. So erreichte der FCK in der Saison 2008/09 mit 34.411 Besuchern pro Spiel den höchsten Zuschauerschnitt aller europäischen Zweitligisten.der-betze-brennt.de: "Zweite Ligen: FCK ist Europas Zuschauerkrösus" Zudem stellten die FCK-Fans in der Saison 1990/91 einen weiteren Zuschauerrekord auf: Im entscheidenden Spiel um die Deutsche Meisterschaft am letzten Spieltag waren etwa 40.000 Gästefans im Müngersdorfer Stadion zugegen – die Roten Teufel gewannen mit 6:2.fck.de: Gewinn der Deutschen Meisterschaft in Köln Fan-Freundschaften Die verschiedenen Fangruppen des 1. FC Kaiserslautern pflegen mehrere Freundschaften. Eine langjährige Freundschaft bestand zu den Fans von Werder Bremen, welche jedoch in den letzten Jahren so gut wie gar nicht mehr gepflegt wurde. Die Freundschaft mit den Fans des TSV 1860 München war in den 90er Jahren sehr aktuell, doch auch die Intensität dieser Fanfreundschaft nahm dem allgemeinen Trend folgend in den letzten Jahren ab. Ein Teil der FCK-Fans und Anhänger der Münchner Löwen versuchen diese Fanfreundschaft zur Zeit wieder aufleben zu lassen. So wurde 2007 beim Zweitligaspiel gegen 1860 eine Freundschafts-Choreographie unter dem Titel "Tradition verbindet" in der Westkurve gezeigt. Die Fans aus der Ultraszene pflegen vor allem eine Freundschaft zu den Ultras des französischen FC Metz. Fan-Rivalitäten Die Fans des FCK haben viele Rivalitäten zu den Fans von Vereinen, welche sich meistens ebenfalls im Südwesten Deutschlands befinden. Langjährige Rivalitäten bestehen vor allem zum SV Waldhof Mannheim, dem Karlsruher SC, dem 1. FC Saarbrücken und zu Eintracht Frankfurt, aufgrund vieler vergangener Derbys. Es ist auch festzustellen, dass der FC Bayern München unter den FCK-Fans aufgrund der großen Gegensätze zum 1. FC Kaiserslautern sehr unbeliebt ist. Rivalitäten zu Eintracht Trier und TuS Koblenz bestehen aufgrund der regionalen Nähe, sind jedoch durch seltenes Aufeinandertreffen jüngeren Datums. In den letzten Jahren hat sich eine große Rivalität zu den Fans des 1. FSV Mainz 05 entwickelt, da die Mainzer Fanszene bis 2001 sehr klein und nur gering präsent war, jedoch danach immer mehr Zuwachs bekam, unter anderem durch die Erfolge in der 2. Bundesliga 2002 und 2003 sowie den folgenden Aufstieg 2004. Dies wird als Gegensatz zur Fankultur in der Pfalz angesehen, die sich über einen weit längeren Zeitraum entwickelt hat. Die Mainzer Anhänger werden von Kaiserslautern-Fans daher oft auch als „Modefans“ bezeichnet. Erfolge Meisterschaften * Deutscher Meister (4): 1951, 1953, 1991, 1998 * Deutscher Vizemeister (4): 1948, 1954, 1955, 1994 * 2.Liga Meister (2): 1997, 2010 * Südwestdeutscher Meister (11): 1947, 1948, 1949, 1950, 1951, 1953, 1954, 1955, 1956, 1957, 1963 * Französischer Zonenmeister (2): 1947, 1948 * Westkreismeister (1): 1909 * Westmarkmeister (1): 1942 * Ewige Tabelle der Fußball-Bundesliga: Platz 8, 2025 Punkte Pokalwettbewerbe * Deutscher Pokalsieger (2): 1990, 1996 * Deutscher Pokalfinalist (5): 1961, 1972, 1976, 1981, 2003 * DFB-Supercupsieger (1): 1991 * Deutscher Hallenpokalsieger (1): 1997 Internationale Erfolge * UEFA-Pokal-Halbfinale (2): 1982, 2001 * Champions-League-Viertelfinale (1): 1999 * Intertoto-Cup-Sieger (3): 1975, 1988, 1989, Sonstige Auszeichnungen * Deutschlands Mannschaft des Jahres (2): 1991, 1998 Insgesamt war der FCK 89-mal Spitzenreiter in der 1. Bundesliga (Stand: 07/2008) und stellte 1994 mit Stefan Kuntz (18 Tore gemeinsam mit Anthony Yeboah) einmal den Torschützenkönig. Personal Vereinsführung 20px 1. FC Kaiserslautern/Namen und Zahlen Vorstand Für die Führung des Vereins ist der mit dem ehemaligen Profi Stefan Kuntz als hauptamtlichem Vorstandsvorsitzenden (seit dem 8. April 2008) und Johannes Ohlinger als ehrenamtlichem Finanzvorstand (Vorstandsmitglied seit dem 22. November 2007) besetzte Vorstand zuständig. Aufsichtsrat Oberstes Kontrollorgan des Vereins ist der Aufsichtsrat, der aus bis zu neun Mitgliedern besteht. Durch die Mitgliederversammlung des Vereins werden fünf Mitglieder gewählt. Der Oberbürgermeister von Kaiserslautern sowie der Minister des Inneren und für Sport sind kraft ihres Amtes geborene Mitglieder; beide nahmen in jüngster Vergangenheit ihr Amt jedoch nicht wahr. Zusätzlich kann das Gremium zwei weitere Mitglieder in den Aufsichtsrat berufen. Bei der Mitgliederversammlung am 3. Dezember 2008 wurden folgende Personen in den Aufsichtsrat gewählt: :1. Dieter Rombach – 782 Stimmen :2. Martin Sester – 513 Stimmen :3. Ottmar Frenger – 468 Stimmen :4. Gerhard Theis – 463 Stimmen :5. Gerhard Steinebach – 406 StimmenFanforum: Neuer Aufsichtsrat gewählt Zum Aufsichtsratsvorsitzenden wurde in der konstituierenden Sitzung Dieter Rombach gewählt, zum stellvertretenden Vorsitzenden Gerhard Theis.Prof. Dr. Dieter Rombach neuer Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender Profikader in der Saison 2009/10 Spieler Trainer– und Betreuerstab – Profikader Wechsel zur Saison 2009/10 Wechsel zur Winterpause 2009/10 Nationalspieler Folgende Spieler trugen während ihrer Zeit beim FCK das Trikot der deutschen Nationalmannschaft: Aufgeführt sind nur die Länderspiele, die der Spieler während seiner Zeit beim FCK absolvierte. Die Zahl der Spiele und Tore für den FCK bezieht sich auf die Bundesligaspiele, bei Spielern die vor 1963 aktiv waren auf Oberligaspiele und die Endrundenspiele um die Deutsche Meisterschaft. Weitere bedeutende ehemalige Spieler Für eine Auflistung aller Spieler seit 1946, siehe Liste der Spieler des 1. FC Kaiserslautern. Trainer Sponsoren ;Hauptsponsoren * 1970–1976 Opel (Automarke) * 1976–1979 Campari (Getränke) * 1979–1981 Streif (Fertighäuser) * 1981–1984 Portas (Küchen- und Türen-Renovierung) * 1984–1987 Karlsberg (Brauerei) * 1987–1989 Trigema (Textilien) * 1989–1996 OKI (Farbkopierer) * 1996–1998 Crunchips (Lebensmittel) * 1998-2010 Deutsche Vermögensberatung (Finanzdienstleister) * seit 2010 Allgäuer Latschenkiefer (Apotheke) ;Ausrüster * 1987-1991 Erima * 1991-1994 Uhlsport * 1994-1999 adidas * 1999-2004 Nike * 2004-2009 Kappa * 2009-2011 Do you football * seit 2011 Uhlsport 1. FC Kaiserslautern II (U23) Die Amateure des 1. FC Kaiserslautern (seit 2005 offiziell „1. FC Kaiserslautern II“) spielten von 1957 bis 1992 mit einem Jahr Unterbrechung (1982/83) in der jeweils höchsten Amateurspielklasse (bis 1978 1. Amateurliga Südwest, 1978 bis 1994 Oberliga Südwest). Nach dem Abstieg 1992 in die Verbandsliga Südwest und dem Aufstieg 1994 in die inzwischen nur noch viertklassige Oberliga Südwest pendeln die „Kleinen Teufel“ seitdem zwischen der 1994 eingeführten Regionalliga und der Oberliga. 2009/10 treten sie in der Regionalliga West an. Geleitet wird das Team von Alois Schwartz, der im Januar 2007 das Amt des Trainers übernahm. Als Co-Trainer fungiert Marco Grimm. Kader | valign="top" | | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} |} Erfolge * Südwestpokalsieger (3): 1979, 1997, 2008 * Meister Oberliga Südwest (3): 1995, 1997, 2001 Stadion Die „Kleinen Teufel“ trugen bis 2008 ihre Heimspiele auf dem neben dem Fritz-Walter-Stadion gelegenen Betzenberg Platz 4 aus. Er bietet Platz für 3.000 Zuschauer. Seit der Saison 2008/09 trägt die Mannschaft aufgrund von DFB-Richtlinien ihre Heimspiele in der Regel im Fritz-Walter-Stadion aus. Trainer Die Trainer des 1. FC Kaiserslautern II seit 1997 Weitere Sportarten Neben dem Fußball gibt es im Verein noch die Abteilungen Basketball, Boxen, Handball, Hockey, Leichtathletik, Triathlon und Running. Die Basketball-Abteilung des Vereins spielte in der zweiten Bundesliga, bis sie 2007 als Kaiserslautern Braves ausgegliedert wurde. Die verbleibenden Basketballer des FC Kaiserslautern, die Kaiserslautern Baskets spielen seit der Saison 2007/08 in der Landesliga Rheinhessen-Pfalz. Hockey Die Hockeyabteilung entstand durch den Übertritt der Hockeyspieler des Sportvereins 1910 am 19. September 1913. Zurzeit gibt es keine am Spielbetrieb gemeldeten Erwachsenenmannschaften, aber das Bestreben aus den bestehenden Jugendmannschaften heraus solche wieder aufzubauen. Triathlon, Leichtathletik, Running In diesen drei Abteilungen kann der Verein große Erfolge für sich verbuchen. So ist der Triathlet Georg Anstett amtierender Europameister der Altersklasse M35 im Ironman und startete auch beim Ironman Hawaii. In der Leichtathletik/Running stellt der 1. FCK ebenfalls Europameister (Staffel Sprint Senioren) und Deutsche Meister (Mittelstrecke Junioren, Seniorinnen Langstrecke), zahlreiche Landesmeister sowie Weltmeistertitel bei den Medigames. Boxen Aus den Reihen der Boxabteilung des 1. FCK gewann Emil Schulz bei den Olympischen Spielen von Tokyo eine Silbermdedaille, Reiner Gies bei den Olympischen Spielen in Seoul eine Bronzemedaille. Vor seinem Wechsel ins Profi-Lager boxte auch Karl Mildenberger, der 1966 als Herausforderer von Schwergewichts-Weltmeister Muhammad Ali antrat, für die Boxabteilung des 1. FCK. Literatur * Dirk A. Leibfried, Gerd Rauland: 100 Jahre 1. FC Kaiserslautern. Tradition hat Zukunft; Gudensberg: Wartberg, 2000; ISBN 3-86134-719-9 * Markwart Herzog: Der „Betze“ unterm Hakenkreuz. Der 1. FC Kaiserslautern in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus; Göttingen: Die Werkstatt, 2006; ISBN 3-89533-541-X, ISBN 978-3-89533-541-9 * Michael Becker: Die Simple Minds vom Betzenberg. Der Niedergang eines Traditionsclubs. Eine (fast) unglaubliche Geschichte; Saarbrücken: Lehnert, C, 2004; ISBN 978-3-926320-62-9 * Björn Schmidt: Das Leben ist ein Fußballspiel. Dem 1. FC Kaiserslautern verfallen; Göttingen: Die Werkstatt, 2008; ISBN 978-3-89533-602-7 * Jürgen Kind: Unterwegs im Namen der roten Teufel; Kassel: Agon Sportverlag, 2009; ISBN 978-3-89784-358-5 Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite des 1. FC Kaiserslautern * Hockey-Abteilung des 1. FC Kaiserslautern * Handball-Abteilung des 1. FC Kaiserslautern * Online-Fanzine „Der Betze brennt“ mit aktuellen Artikeln und umfassenden Informationen zum FCK Quellen Kaiserslautern, 1. FC Kategorie:Kaiserslautern Kategorie:Hockeyverein (Deutschland)